Nancy Andrews
Nancy Andrews was an American actress. Biography Born in Minneapolis, Minnesota, she studied at the Pasadena Playhouse and the American Shakespeare Academy before becoming a cabaret singer and pianist, making her professional stage debut in The Merry Wives of Windsor in 1938. Primarily a musical theatre performer, Andrews also appeared on Camera Three and Three's Company, as well as the films The Werewolf of Washington and Summer Wishes, Winter Dreams. Andrews passed away in 1989. Singing Andrews appeared in the original casts of several musicals, serving as the standby to the role of Mrs. Sally Adams in Call Me Madam as well as originating characters in Plain and Fancy (as Emma Miller), Juno (as Mrs. Brady) and Madame Aphrodite, where she played the lead. She also played such characters as Dorothy Shaw in Gentlemen Prefer Blondes, Mrs. Mister in The Cradle Will Rock and Madame Armfeldt in A Little Night Music. Stage Touch and Go (1949) *This Had Better Be Love (solo) *Wish Me Luck (solo) *Miss Platt Selects Mate (solo) Gentlemen Prefer Blondes (1950) *It's High Time (contains solo lines) *I Love What I'm Doing (solo) *Sunshine (duet) *You Say You Care (duet) *Homesick Blues (contains solo lines) Call Me Madam (1950)(standby) *The Hostess with the Mostes' on the Ball (solo) *The Washington Square Dance (contains solo lines) *Can You Use Any Money Today? (solo) *The Best Thing for You (solo) *Finale Act I (solo) *Something to Dance About (contains solo lines) *The Best Thing for You (reprise)(duet) *It's a Lovely Day Today (second reprise)(duet) *Finale (contains solo lines) Hazel Flagg (1953) *A Little More Heart (contains solo lines) *Hello Hazel (contains solo lines) *Everybody Loves to Take a Bow (contains solo lines) Plain and Fancy (1955) Emma Yoder (originated the role) *How Do You Raise a Barn? (contains solo lines) *City Mouse, Country Mouse (contains solo lines) *Plenty of Pennsylvania (Finale) Ruth Winters (understudy) *You Can't Miss It (contains solo lines) *It's a Helluva Way to Run a Love Affair (solo) *Take Your Time and Take Your Pick (contains solo lines) *Plenty of Pennsylvania (Finale) Pipe Dream (1955) *Bums' Opera (contains solo lines) *Sweet Thursday (solo) *Suzy Is a Good Thing (duet) *The Happiest House on the Block (contains solo lines) *I Am a Witch (contains solo lines) *Will You Marry Me? (contains solo lines) *All at Once You Love Her (Reprise)(solo) *How Long? (contains solo lines) The Threepenny Opera (1955) *Instead-Of Song (duet) *Ballad of Dependency (solo) *1st Threepenny Finale: The World Is Mean (contains solo lines) *Ballad of Dependency (Reprise)(solo) *2nd Threepenny Finale: How to Survive (contains solo lines) Juno (1959)(originated the role) *You Poor Thing (contains solo lines) *You Poor Thing (reprise)(contains solo lines) Christine (1960)(originated the role) *Welcome Song (contains solo lines) *I'm Just a Little Sparrow (contains solo lines) *How to Pick a Man a Wife (duet) *Freedom Can Be a Most Uncomfortable Thing (contains solo lines) *Freedom Can Be a Most Uncomfortable Thing (Reprise)(duet) Flower Drum Song (1960) *The Other Generation (duet) *You Are Beautiful (duet) *A Hundred Million Miracles (contains solo lines) *Chop Suey (contains solo lines) The Tiger Rag (1961)(originated the role) Madame Aphrodite (1961)(originated the role) *Sales Reproach (duet) *Beat the World (solo) *You I Like (duet) *And a Drop of Lavender Oil (solo) *Beat the World (reprise)(solo) *You I Like (reprise)(duet) *Afferdytie (solo) Little Me (1962)(originated the role) *The Truth (contains solo lines) *Little Me (contains solo lines) *Here's to Us (contains solo lines) *Finale Act II (contains solo lines) The Cradle Will Rock (1964) *Mrs. Mister and Reverend Salvation (duet) *Ask Us Again (contains solo lines) Funny Girl (1965) *If a Girl Isn't Pretty (contains solo lines) *Who Taught Her Everything (duet) *Find Yourself a Man (contains solo lines) 70, Girls, 70 (1971) Ida Dodd *Home (contains solo lines) *Hit It, Lorraine (contains solo lines) *Believe (contains solo lines) *The Elephant Song (contains solo lines) *Yes (contains solo lines) Gert (standby) *Home (contains solo lines) *Hit It, Lorraine (contains solo lines) *See the Light (contains solo lines) *Boom Ditty Boom (contains solo lines) *Believe (contains solo lines) Two By Two (1971) *Something Doesn't Happen (duet) *An Old Man (solo) *Two by Two (Reprise)(duet) A Little Night Music (1975) *The Glamorous Life (contains solo lines) *Liaisons (solo) *A Weekend in the Country (contains solo lines) Oklahoma! (1975) *The Surrey with the Fringe on Top (contains solo lines) *Kansas City (contains solo lines) *Entrance of Ensemble (contains solo lines) *The Farmer and the Cowman *Oklahoma! (contains solo lines) *Finale Ultimo Dearest Enemy (1976) *Heigh-Ho, Lackaday (contains solo lines) *War Is War (contains solo lines) *Full Blown Roses (contains solo lines) *The Hermits (duet) *Where the Hudson River Flows (contains solo lines) Gallery carilloandrewsluke.jpg|'Mei Lei', Madame Liang and Wang Chi Yang in Flower Drum Song. andrewspetersorbach.jpg|'Mrs. Mister', Moll and Larry Foreman in The Cradle Will Rock. Andrews, Nancy Andrews, Nancy Andrews, Nancy